


Habits

by bgarnetgirl



Series: Kaleidoscope [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, I just wanted a muscle sandwich, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgarnetgirl/pseuds/bgarnetgirl
Summary: Changkyun makes bad decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Changkyun repeatedly biting Hyunwoo that one time had me shook.

The bass was thumping deep, a low noise that pounded through the crowd and walls and compelled people to dance. Gyrating bodies highlighted by bright lights and neon pulses, a cacophony that drew the attention of all those who entered the establishment. It was a place filled with the heady stench of smoke and carnal desire, exhilarating in its potency. The kind of place that you lost yourself in. 

Changkyun found himself there one Friday night, trailing after his friend in unknown territory. He was lulled into a sense of complacency as he was lead to the bar, liquid courage poured into shot glasses and burning down his throat. He downed two shots right away, coughing and tearing up through the warming of his belly.

“That’s the spirit!” Minhyuk yelled beside him, hanging over his shoulder with his lanky arms and thick breath against his neck. Changkyun grinned past the taste of bitter alcohol. It was hard to converse over the loud music, but Minhyuk managed to shout past it. “Let’s go dance!” 

Normally he would have protested, but the chemicals were already buzzing through his veins as he readily agreed. They both squeezed their way through the crowd and into the sea of dancing bodies. Minhyuk held his hand tight as he lead them deeper into the throng of people, the crowd stepping around and against them. Changkyun laughed out an apology as he tripped over someone’s foot, catching himself against Minhyuk’s back.

The older of the two turned to drag him into a grind, securing his hands around Changkyun’s waist. Minhyuk yelled, “This song fucking sucks!” His face said other wise as he pressed close against Changkyun to nuzzle against his ear, huffing and sweating and making Changkyun’s core temperature rise.

“You were the one who wanted to dance,” Changkyun complained, snaking fingers up Minhyuk’s shirt in abrupt desperation for skin on skin contact. The constant beat made his head spin, giggling through stray kisses pressed along his cheek. 

“Shut up and let me smother you,” Minhyuk retorted. They swayed to the music in the cramped space of the dance floor, bodies attuned to one another in heated grazes of lips on necks. Minhyuk really did smother him, crowding and towering over Changkyun in a way that had his breath catching in his throat.

“Having fun?” Minhyuk nibbled on the shell of his ear, mindlessly directing Changkyun’s movements. He hummed against Minhyuk’s collarbone.

The music blended out to a familiar beat that brought joy to Minhyuk’s voice, jumping in place as he proclaimed, “Yes! My fucking song!” 

Changkyun threw his head back on a laugh, jostled by the rough movements of Minhyuk’s jumping. Their melodic rhythm was forgotten as they embraced the change in atmosphere, the song more playful and bringing out their childish nature. 

“I forgot how good this song was,” Changkyun panted beside Minhyuk’s throat, alcohol making their movements looser and sloppier. They were far from being drunk, but the effects were still obvious in their constant need to touch one another. Minhyuk tugged at the sleeve of Changkyun’s shirt to expose more skin, mouthing at his shoulder with tongue and teeth. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minhyuk proposed with a harsh suck on the juncture of Changkyun’s neck. It wasn’t like Changkyun hadn’t thought about kissing Minhyuk before, but he knew it was a stupid idea.

He kissed him anyways, before either of them could think about the consequences.

Minhyuk’s lips were soft and thick and Changkyun sagged into his arms from the feeling, bumping noses and chins until they angled just right. Minhyuk traced Changkyun’s mouth with his tongue, slipping inside on a quiet gasp and curving behind the back of his front teeth. Changkyun shuddered when his tongue grazed the roof of his mouth, lightly sucking and drawing out pretty sounds from Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk pulled back with a wet sound, drool at the corner of their lips. He tangled his fingers into Changkyun’s hair as he dragged him into another deep kiss that made Changkyun’s toes curl in his shoes. Time escaped the two of them as they continued touching and kissing and moving to the constantly evolving music of the club. The sounds around them felt far away as they succumbed to hidden desires for seconds, minutes. 

It was when someone bumped harshly into Minhyuk’s back and their teeth knocked together that they came to their senses.

“Oh...that happened,” Minhyuk dumbly commented as he took a step back, the space between their bodies cold. Changkyun felt his heart constrict in his throat for a moment, afraid of the clarity in Minhyuk’s eyes. He didn’t have to worry for long, the other continuing, “Never thought I’d make out with you.”

Changkyun weakly laughed, feeling entirely out of place in the mess of people dancing. Minhyuk still kept a steady grip on his waist, as if to say that things would be fine between them, but the awkwardness remained a constant.

“Let’s go sit down somewhere,” Changkyun suggested, hoping they wouldn’t talk about this night ever again. They silently came to a mutual agreement as they found an empty table crammed into the back corner of the night club. Minhyuk glanced at him from across the dimly lit seating area, smoke clouding the room and making it hard to think. Changkyun wondered what the other was thinking in that moment, his lips swollen and tingling. 

“I’m gonna get us some water,” the other said while sliding out the booth, escaping the scene before Changkyun could offer to join him. He studied the wood of the table as he waited, flicking off crumbs and smearing his fingerprints on the glossy surface. Changkyun quietly fretted.

People walked by laughing in small clusters, looking like they were having the time of their lives. Changkyun wished he felt the same. Minhyuk was taking longer than expected to return with water and it was hard to see the bar area from where he was seated. The flashing lights of the dance floor were giving him a headache and his throat felt parched.

“What are you doing here all alone?” a smooth voice parted through the glaring sound of synths and heavy bass. Changkyun looked up the long line of the stranger’s body from his boot clad toes to his tight leather pants, swooping up the curve of his hips and the pretty flash of skin around his waist before stopping on his face. The stranger was undeniably handsome, staring down at him with a glint in his eyes. 

“No, my friend is by the bar,” Changkyun finally replied, licking his lips absentmindedly. The stranger cocked his hip against the side of the opposing booth seat, smirking at Changkyun’s lost expression. He really had no idea why this man was talking to him.

“The one you were dancing with?” he asked. The question was startling, a little unnerving. Changkyun should have been uncomfortable with the knowledge that this stranger was watching him and Minhyuk for some time, but he made a lot of stupid decisions when tipsy. Leaning forward to take the stranger in better in the poor lighting, he realized that hooking up with this guy wouldn’t be the worst decision of the night.

“You’ve been watching me for a while then,” he commented. The handsome stranger laughed, looking down as if embarrassed by his own actions.

“Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you,” the other suavely responded with a tilt of his head, smirk back in place. Changkyun felt his insides boil over at the sheer confidence radiating from him, mouth dry for many reasons beyond dehydration. The other shifted so his thick arm was in view, shirt stretching taut across his chest from the motion. Changkyun wanted to sink his teeth into the muscles on display.

“You’re way too hot to be interested in me,” Changkyun lamented. 

“Not giving yourself much credit,” the other man grinned, angelic smile hiding sin. Changkyun wanted to drink him down and fall into hell as long as he kept looking at him like that. “You’re quite the catch. It’s a shame your friend doesn’t realize.”

The mentioning of Minhyuk in a moment like that was bubble bursting, but Changkyun didn’t let it deter his chance at making that night something worthwhile. The two friends had initially gone out intending to find Changkyun a guy, maybe with a few numbers and dances along the way. It seemed someone found him instead. 

“He’s straight,” Changkyun didn’t have to feign a sigh. 

The stranger hummed, letting the conversation fade out when that fact was in the air. It was silent between them as they studied each other’s faces and bodies and ignored the rest of the world. Eventually, the stranger reached into his pocket. 

“Let me get your number, we should hangout sometime,” the stranger held the device out for him. Changkyun pretended he wasn’t salivating at the thought of seeing him again as he punched in his phone number, saving himself with a snarky emoji at the end of his name.

“Changkyun, huh? Nice to meet you,” the stranger put his phone away, looking like a model straight out of a magazine when he casually kept his fingers hooked into his pocket. Changkyun swallowed.

“Nice to meet you...um,” Changkyun trailed off with an ugly little noise of distress, wishing he was more confident and impressive in that moment.

“Hoseok. Shin Hoseok.”

Changkyun tried not to imagine how it would sound moaning his name. He failed. 

\---

Things were weird between Minhyuk and Changkyun. Not the usual kind of weird where they got drunk off cheap booze and ate as many gummy worms as possible, snorting up the candy in the process. Not the kind of weird where they dared each other to jump from their two story balcony or tried to build a hammock in their livingroom. This was a new kind of weird. An awkward, uncomfortable weird where they avoided each other’s eyes and made sure they never had a moment alone in their apartment.

Changkyun hated tip toeing around the other man, was tired of hiding the fact he liked kissing Minhyuk and wanted to do more of it. Sometimes he woke up dreaming about his tongue and his eyes and his teasing lilting voice. It was like Minhyuk had a sixth sense for his wet dreams, making himself even more scarce in the mornings after. 

Changkyun missed him. A text from Hoseok changed that. 

It was cold out on his trek to the meet up point Hoseok suggested, a cafe a train stop or two away from his place. Changkyun should have worn something heavier than a long sleeved shirt, the wind blowing right through the threading until he was shivering. The train was thankfully warm as he settled into a vacant seat. 

Changkyun almost missed his stop but the blaringly happy automatic voice of the train station announcing their arrival knocked him out of his daze. He climbed too many stairs and made it out back into the cold air of the city. Across the street was the cafe. Nervously he rubbed his hands together and breathed onto his cold fingers for courage.

The door chimed when he stepped inside. Immediately he spotted Hoseok in line, looking breathtaking in a thick sweater and round glasses. Oh god. Changkyun’s heart stuttered as Hoseok turned at the sound of the door opening and shot him a sleepy smile.

Changkyun gravitated towards him as if the gusts of wind outside were propelling him forward, his feet light and mind empty except for one thought. How in the world could someone so beautiful be interested in him?

“Hey,” he shyly smiled up at Hoseok. Be cool Changkyun. You’re just getting coffee with an angel. No big deal.

“Hope it didn’t take you too long to get here,” Hoseok sweetly tugged him in front of him in line, mumbling about how he should order before him. Changkyun’s heart swelled at the subtle display of strength. He really liked being manhandled.

“It didn’t take long,” Changkyun answered before stepping forward to the counter. He ordered an Americano and waited off to the side, watching Hoseok order after him. He stared so long he almost missed the frazzled girl working the coffee machines calling out his order. Hoseok laughed as Changkyun tripped and nearly knocked over his drink. Get it together Changkyun. 

“This way,” Hoseok guided him with a hand on his lower back, a securing presence that turned him on more than he’d like to admit. As they approached rows of tables, Hoseok stopped at an already occupied one.

“Um, what...” Changkyun didn’t know what to say to the stranger who looked like his arms were the size of his face. Hoseok nudged him forward.

“This is my boyfriend, Hyunwoo.” 

Changkyun froze. Boyfriend. A boyfriend. Hoseok. Had a boyfriend. Dimly he sat when Hoseok pushed him into a chair.

“Now I know this is not what you were expecting,” Hoseok continued like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Changkyun’s entire existence. “But we were both checking you out that night in the club.”

It took Changkyun a long minute to reply, “I don’t understand.”

“We’re both interested in you,” Hoseok grinned, sipping at his drink with a look of innocence. Hyunwoo nodded his head, not even attempting to add onto the conversation as he studied Changkyun’s face up close. Hoseok and Hyunwoo had matching bracelets on and looked so perfectly good together. Where would Changkyun fit in between the familiar press of the other two’s shoulders and hips and knowing smiles? There was no space. No where for someone like him to belong. Changkyun internally swore.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Changkyun covered his face with both hands. “This has to be some kind of joke.”

“This isn’t a joke,” Hyunwoo finally spoke. His voice was soothing and the lines of his body so firm that Changkyun wasn’t sure if he could look him in the eye. Changkyun hated himself for being so unbearingly weak to muscle and bulk and promises of the wildest sex he’ll probably ever experience in his short life. 

“A threesome? With me?” Changkyun choked out, sinking further and further into his seat.

“Only if you want,” Hoseok pushed Changkyun’s coffee towards his cold fingers and encouraged him to drink. He wished it was alcohol as he swallowed the bitter liquid. The taste lingered. He weighed the pros and cons of what the two were offering. Imagined their thick thighs flexing. His own body clenched in longing. Changkyun was an idiot sober.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Disappointingly they didn’t rush off to fool around. They took their time at the cafe and the two even offered to walk Changkyun back to his apartment. He didn’t know what to say the entire trip, but Hoseok kept the mood light with small talk about the changing season. Somewhere along the way Hyunwoo even took off his jacket to cover Changkyun’s shivering shoulders, calmly scolding that he should dress warmer.

The jacket was heavy and smelled like Hyunwoo’s cologne. It hung off his shoulders and past his fingers, pooling around his smaller frame in a way that was probably ridiculous. Changkyun really liked the soft glances they shot his way.

They parted ways with promises of picking him up later that night. Changkyun watched them leave before turning to scream into the fabric of Hyunwoo’s jacket. He forgot to take it back. 

\---

 Anxiously Changkyun dug through his closet, hair dripping down his bare chest and leaving drops all over the carpet. His face was flushed from the long shower spent thoroughly cleaning his skin and embarrassingly between his legs. Changkyun had slipped a finger inside with a nervous flutter of desire, fantasizing about what the two men would do to him. It took the sound of Minhyuk coming home for him to bring those fantasies to an abrupt close.

Throwing items of clothing onto the floor in sloppy heaps, he struggled to find something sexy. A tank, some stained jeans. Everything was boring and unflattering and he despairingly fought against every instinct to call the whole thing off. Eventually he settled on a black t-shirt that did little to heighten his physical appeal, but he rationalized that it wouldn’t stay on his body for long anyways. 

As he stood by the door, impatiently eying his phone, Minhyuk exited the kitchen. He paused in the hallway. Changkyun paused in the process of tying his beaten up sneakers. This was the first time they’ve been alone in a room together for more than a passing second since the kiss.

“Where are you going?” The glass in Minhyuk’s hand shook a little. Changkyun wanted to open up his heart and spill everything, confess to the sins he was most certainly going to commit in a matter of hours.

“Out. Met a guy at the club,” Changkyun vaguely answered, inching closer and closer to the doorway. Minhyuk glanced at the oversized jacket slung over his arm.

“Be safe,” he responded, staring at Changkyun his entire way out the door. Changkyun took deep gulps of air as all the tension left his body. He didn’t like telling half truths and keeping secrets from Minhyuk, but there was only so much he could explain about having a spontaneous threesome with virtual strangers. God, if Minhyuk knew he would snap out of this weird spell and rip him a new one. He never liked it when Changkyun put himself into potentially dangerous situations.

He took the stairs two at a time, running from Minhyuk’s intense gaze and the faded tingles across his lips. Changkyun had never felt guiltier when he drag Hoseok into a kiss as soon as he stepped out of the passenger side of Hyunwoo’s car.

“Well hello to you too,” Hoseok chuckled, dragging him closer to press another kiss at the corner of his mouth. Changkyun melted.

“Come on, it’s cold,” Hyunwoo called from the car, grinning when he noticed his jacket swallowing Changkyun whole. Hoseok settled back into his seat up front. Changkyun slid into the back, feeling even smaller and more out of place. Hyunwoo occasionally would look at him in the rearview mirror, smiling every time their eyes met.

The apartment complex they pulled up to looked nice, old brick and white detailing giving it a classic vibe. Changkyun wondered how well off they were as they lead him through a guarded lobby with shiny floors and high ceilings. Hoseok punched the up button and Changkyun stared at his long fingers.

Changkyun expected for them to press the sleek number 15 or higher on the row of buttons, but they only selected the 4th floor. Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around both their waists and explained, “Hoseok is afraid of heights.”

“I can’t stand anything higher than like 6 levels,” Hoseok shuddered at the thought. The frown on his face was cute, almost as cute as the way Hyunwoo’s eyes crinkled on a laugh. Changkyun wanted to listen to his laugh forever.

They kicked off their shoes in the entranceway and waited for the first person to break the stillness. How do threesomes even happen? Is he supposed to just stick his tongue down someone’s throat now or would they watch a movie first? Changkyun awkwardly shuffled in place.

“Okay this is too tense,” Hoseok complained, reaching out with eager hands to return to kissing Changkyun senseless. He sighed into the press of lips and clung onto Hoseok’s biceps, back knocking into the hall wall with a dull thud. Changkyun shuddered when their tongues first touched and swallowed a bit of saliva pooling in the back of his mouth.

He jumped at the touch along his hip and turned to appraise Hyunwoo, craning his head back to kiss at Hyunwoo’s chin while Hoseok encouraged the two of them. Changkyun spread his legs to accommodate the shift in position as Hyunwoo took Hoseok’s place. He kissed him slower with light presses along the seam of his mouth and gently pried his lips open, testing the waters with sweet laps against his teeth and gums and under his tongue.

Changkyun moaned at the heady feeling, sucking on the tentative movements and letting himself be lead through every flick into his mouth. His jeans grew tighter. Hyunwoo pulled back to panted and Changkyun dizzily wiped at the spit at the corners of his lips. 

“That was hot,” Hoseok sighed, pupils blown wide. Changkyun hid a smile in Hyunwoo’s chest, thoroughly giddy at the reality that this was really happening. He was having a threesome. Rationality be damned.

They kissed along the way to the bedroom, Changkyun passed between the two more times than he could count. He liked how different they kissed and how they crowded him in. Changkyun was flushed with his lips thoroughly swollen by the time they pushed him down onto a springy mattress. He bounced a little from the force.

“So who first?” Changkyun teased, spreading his thighs in mock confidence. Hyunwoo traced the length of his leg and stopped on his knee, feeling the subdued tremors and nervous tension.

“Don’t be scared, we’ll go slow,” Hyunwoo offered with a comforting squeeze. Changkyun could cry at the gentle touches.

Hoseok dragged him into another sensual kiss and distracted him long enough for cool air to hit his stomach. Changkyun shivered when Hyunwoo lapped at an exposed nipple, circling the other with warm fingers and sending electric signals across his body. Changkyun panted and whimpered and arched into the soft touches, mumbling between kisses about how he’d never known his nipples were that sensitive.

“What else is sensitive?” Hoseok teased, cupping Changkyun’s cock through his jeans and making him moan high in his throat. Hyunwoo leaned back long enough to get his shirt off too, the sight alone making Changkyun drool. He was so well sculpted, defined ridges along his ribs drawing his attention. Changkyun touched the skin and dipped his fingers down the v of Hyunwoo’s hips.

“Oh god,” he groaned at the sudden press of teeth to his throat. It was overwhelming having so many hands all over his body, he didn’t know what to expect or how to resist jumping in surprise. Hoseok cooed in his ear after a particularly low noise, Changkyun straining to hold onto his sanity. There was no way he was cumming in his jeans like a teenager. 

Hyunwoo dragged Hoseok into a deep kiss as Changkyun panted and watched. He deftly unbuttoned his jeans to relieve the tight pressure, licking his lips at the sight of Hyunwoo gripping Hoseok’s hair. Their tongues met in slips of pink and drool leaked down Hoseok’s chin, looking like the kind of mess that Changkyun only dreamed about.

They broke apart for air and settled along either of Changkyun’s sides. He whimpered when Hyunwoo nibbled at his jaw and sighed as Hoseok ground his hard cock against his hip.

“Fuck me, either of you, both of you, I don’t care,” he moaned when Hyunwoo snuck a hand into Changkyun’s underwear. Hoseok paused.

“Both?” he brushed Changkyun’s hair off his face to look him closer in the eye. He must of seen something he liked, turning towards Hyunwoo with a choked noise. “Do you think we’d both fit?” 

Changkyun shuddered at the implication. Hyunwoo looked a bit wounded, biting his lower lip like he wanted to eat Changkyun up. 

“Maybe, but only if Changkyun really wants to,” he looked down at the shaking figure in his arms. “Are you sure? You seem frightened.”

He was beyond the realm of fear, shoved somewhere far into the land of blissed out chaos and irrationality. Changkyun had seen it in porn and even thought about it when he worked a few fingers inside, but never had he imagined he would get offered the chance to live out one of his most depraved fantasies. Changkyun was embarrassed by how quickly he nodded his head. 

“Yes, absolutely yes.”

Hyunwoo got to work undressing him fully, tossing his jeans to the floor before doing the same for himself. Seeing every inch of the older man was certainly a sight to behold, such strong arms and firm thighs that Changkyun wanted to get his mouth on. Meanwhile Hoseok was digging through their bedside drawer, pulling out condoms and lube and-

“Is that a plug?” Changkyun gasped. 

Laughing, Hoseok set the sex toy back in the drawer. “Maybe next time.” 

Reclining against the headboard, Hoseok urged Changkyun over onto his stomach, cushioning his face on Hoseok’s meaty thighs. Teasingly he bit at the flesh until Hoseok directed his chin towards his thick cock.

“Suck me off?” Hoseok asked with a steady hand on Changkyun’s neck, keeping him in place. He licked his lips and went for it, admiring the weight of Hoseok’s dick in his hand before kissing at the head. It’d been awhile since he’d given head, so he took things slow with teasing licks. 

Hoseok sighed and carded his fingers through Changkyun’s hair as he sunk down lower, encouraging him with soft noises. Changkyun swallowed the taste of precum and settled in closer to press his mouth lower and lower until his nose just barely grazed the nestle of hair. Hoseok openly groaned at the fluttering of Changkyun’s throat.

“Shit, didn’t think you could do that,” Hoseok hissed between his teeth. Changkyun swallowed and gagged before pulling back to suck in deep breathes. Just as he went back to suckling at Hoseok’s cock, Hyunwoo surprised him with a shot of cold lube on the crack of his ass.

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo murmured with a kiss in between Changkyun’s shoulder blades, teasing his fingers down the line of lube and smearing it around his asshole. The touches were maddeningly light, Changkyun wiggling his hips into every graze against his rim with pathetic whimpers.

Hoseok tisked when Changkyun slacked in his ministrations, taking matters into his own hands as he shoved Changkyun’s head down onto his cock. “Pinch me if you don’t like it,” he warned.

The head of his cock nudged the back of his throat right as Hyunwoo sunk a finger inside, Changkyun choking and letting out a garbled moan. Hoseok kept his head in place even as Changkyun jerked in his grasp, gagging and drooling down his chin. Tears welled in his eyes at the distinct feeling of blood pounding in his ears grew, his focus zeroing in on the lack of air making it into his chest. A few seconds longer and Hoseok released him to cough and breathe desperately. Distantly he felt Hyunwoo slip another finger inside, the stretch nothing compared to the ache in his throat.

“Holy shit,” he rasped before leaning forward to take Hoseok’s cock back into his mouth. Changkyun was more messed up in the head than he thought, relishing in the constant pressure of Hoseok’s hands holding him in place. He liked the lack of control. Like not being able to breathe.

Hyunwoo crooked his fingers on each drag in and out, sparking waves of pleasure through Changkyun’s system that had him slacking in Hoseok’s hold. His lapse in concentration had the older man bucking his hips in a gentle rhythm, fucking into his mouth as spit leaked all over his groin. It was filthy and everything Changkyun wanted. 

Dragged back by his hair, Changkyun let out a wet cough and pressed open mouthed kisses to Hoseok’s hip. He arched into each of Hyunwoo’s motions and hotly moaned, letting out quiet begs for more. 

A tongue met the gap between Hyunwoo’s fingers, a teasingly wet touch that had Changkyun cursing. He wiggled his fingers and tongue inside as Hoseok carded his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. 

“Damn, you’re already wrecked,” Hoseok commented with a look of awe on his face. Changkyun could only hold onto him for dear life as Hyunwoo kissed at his rim. Hyunwoo pressed his tongue as deep inside as he could and hummed, a strange sensation that crawled up Changkyun’s spine. He pressed back into the feeling and panted, blinking away sweat that dripped down his hairline.

“I think you’re ready,” Hyunwoo pulled back after a tender kiss to the rim stretched around his fingers. Changkyun’s legs were like jelly when he was moved into a kneel, slowly spreading his knees around Hoseok’s thighs to straddle him. Hoseok slipped on a condom with practiced ease, grabbing the bottle of lube to coat his cock generously. It was only then that Hyunwoo guided Changkyun’s hips to the right angle as Hoseok held his cock, the head grazing the line of his ass crack.

Changkyun moaned when Hoseok pushed in, encouraged by the firm grip on his shoulders and hips until he sat flushed on Hoseok’s lap. He took a few steady breaths to get used to the feeling, clenching experimentally and trembling at the flare of pleasure on Hoseok’s face. He looked breathtaking up close, lips swollen and hair falling into his eyes. Changkyun shifted up to get more friction, straining in their hold as they urged him to go slow.

“No, want it,” he slurred, focused on the drag on his rim. Futilely he bounced in small jerks of his hips, releasing breathy whimpers when Hyunwoo mumbled in his ear that he had to be patient. A slick finger teased where Hoseok’s cock fit snug inside.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” Hoseok kissed at Changkyun’s face when he hissed at the press of more inside. Logically he knew this would be a strenuous process, but in practice it’s overwhelming. Changkyun rocked into the pressure and furrowed his brows in concentration, bowing his head as Hyunwoo eased his finger deeper.

It distantly felt good, far off on the edges of his conscious where Changkyun couldn’t quite reach. Hoseok sucked on his earlobe and stroked his sides, cooing that he was doing so good. Changkyun softly groaned when Hyunwoo slipped his finger out, already missing the stretch.

Hyunwoo came back with two fingers, working them in with gentle presses. He kissed a line up Changkyun’s spine and let the younger man’s curious hips take in the feeling and relax around them. Hyunwoo pushed him further into Hoseok’s arms and reached for the second condom on the bedside table.

“You sure?” Hyunwoo asked with a wiggle of his fingers crammed inside, studying Changkyun’s body language for any signs of resistance. He frantically nodded his head, letting out a quiet please before all speech escaped him.

Changkyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and felt himself slowly open up, mouth slack in awe at the mind blowing sensation. It hurt. A deep burn that settled over his frame and made tears well into his eyes, but he felt himself drowning in the absolute fullness. Hyunwoo stilled behind him, wedged deep inside. Changkyun could feel the blood rushing in his ears and maybe even the pulse of the two cocks splitting him open.

“Fuck,” he dropped his head back onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder and stared up at the ceiling, hands holding on tight to whatever bit of skin he could reach.

“You okay?” Hoseok leaned in close to lick at his neck and the shift in position was already so much to take in, Changkyun gasping and rocking into it. The two groaned, trying not to thrust into his tight heat until he was completely comfortable.

“It’s so good,” he concluded, rocking his hips more urgently when the signals of pain melted into addictive pleasure. The fullness was unlike anything else he’d ever felt, stuffed in such a way that had drool leaking from his open mouth. Hyunwoo wrapped strong arms around his waist and gently thrust. 

Hoseok groaned and joined in, three figures twisting and arching into each other in a senseless rhythm. There was no room for powerful thrusts, but Changkyun already felt on the edge from the constant pressure against his sweet spot. He whimpered when they moved in more unified thrusts, grinding out helpless noises. Changkyun was embarrassed, flush spread down to his chest. 

“Close,” he whimpered in distress, caged in place with no way for him to stave off the impending orgasm. Hyunwoo sucked a mark into the back of his neck after a murmur of reassurance, continuing his slow grinds. Hoseok scraped his teeth across Changkyun’s jaw, panting brokenly until Changkyun shuddered out a few curses. 

The head of his cock repeatedly nudged against the dip of Hoseok’s naval and that was just enough friction to have him falling into bliss. Changkyun groaned as he came all over Hoseok’s stomach in lines of white, oozing and messy and spreading between them. His muscles clenched through each wave, drawing out pretty noises from Hyunwoo and Hoseok.

Oversensitivity kicked in sooner than Changkyun would have liked as he whined and jerked in their arms. The two kept thrusting, rougher motions that were overwhelming. Changkyun squirmed and bounced in their laps until Hyunwoo abruptly pulled out. He tore the condom off to stroke himself to completion, cum hitting across the swell of Changkyun’s ass. Hoseok thrust into the looser gaped of his ass a few times before cumming inside his own condom.

Changkyun slacked, boneless and satiated. Hyunwoo helped him roll off Hoseok to only be squished in between their warm bodies. Hoseok slung an arm over his waist and spooned him from behind, uncaring of the mess all over Changkyun’s skin.

“Damn, that was intense,” Changkyun hoarsely whispered, nuzzling against Hyunwoo’s bicep. Hoseok hummed behind him, seeming close to falling asleep in place.

“We should clean up,” Hyunwoo made a motion as if to get up but was stopped by the weak pull on his wrist. Changkyun cuddled around Hyunwoo, quietly begging for him to stay put. Hyunwoo sighed and let exhaustion hit. Just as they were all falling asleep, he commented, “Don’t complain in the morning.”

\---

Changkyun did complain in the morning, but not about the sticky remains of lube or dried cum. That, he could deal with. It was the soreness that he hadn’t anticipated. He cursed all through the trek from the bed to the shower, muscles complaining at the impossible feats of the prior night. He took baby steps and silently apologized to his body for putting through so much trauma.

As he watched the water swirl down the drain and wash away his sins, Changkun thought about the sleepy weight of Hoseok keeping him in bed and the muffled laugh crinkling Hyunwoo’s eyes as he helped him to the bathroom. The water was warm and soothing and Hoseok lent him a sweater that swallowed his frame in a way that grew butterflies in his stomach. Plus, Hyunwoo made pancakes by the time it took him to make his way to the kitchen. Definitely worth every ounce of pain.

They blessedly gave him painkillers and drove him home with promises to keep in touch, maybe even for a repeat performance. It was a little surreal struggling his way up the stairs and into his apartment. The life changing kind of surreal, like he touched heaven and was suddenly supposed to know how to return to his routine.

Minhyuk was sprawled on the couch with a mug of coffee in hand when Changkyun walked through the door, looking frazzled and like he hadn’t slept. He took in Changkyun’s limping form with wide eyes.

“Hey,” Changkyun awkwardly greeted, timid eyes on his socked feet. He had forgotten that going back to routine meant going back to tip toeing around Minhyuk.

“Are you sick? Your voice is hoarse,” Minhyuk moved to a stand with concern coloring his features. Changkyun felt inexplicably guilty and at a loss for words. There weren’t many excuses. Minhyuk was smart and would put two and two together soon, like a ticking time bomb awaiting disgust at the realization that he just got fucked. Thoroughly. Completely wrecked. Changkyun edged away from the other with painfully slow movements.

“Did you not get my texts last night? You never said when you were coming back, I was worried when you didn’t reply,” Minhyuk followed after him, not even letting him take his walk of shame in peace. Changkyun both loved and hated him for how nosy he was sometimes.

“My phone died,” Changkyun gingerly sat on his unmade bed, piles of laundry strewn about and looking as chaotic as his current thoughts. Minhyuk kicked aside a stray shirt on the floor. Stared at him for a tense minute. And then, left.

Changkyun sat frozen in time for a while, the space Minhyuk previously occupied glaringly vacant. It was hard breathing through his nose and throat, as if all the air in the room was stolen from him. He collapsed backwards with a choked noise. Changkyun missed the way things used to be. He wanted to go after Minhyuk. 

Instead, he rolled onto his side and sent a text to Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me in hell at my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/thongdahye) or my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/bgarnetgirl).


End file.
